Eux
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: La peur de se faire prendre les enivre totalement. Son infidélité ici, dans ses bras ; son couple en haut, à quelques marches. La porte de son loft glisse avec fracas. Un an maintenant, qu'ils jouent à ce petit jeu, trompant, mentant, souriant allègrement à la barbe des autres, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. – Infidèle!Derek


**DISCLAIMER : **Tout à Jeff Davis.

**GENRE :** Drama, Romance (?)

**PLOT :** La peur de se faire prendre les enivre totalement. Son infidélité ici, dans ses bras ; son couple en haut, à quelques marches. Il gémit alors que la porte de son loft glisse avec fracas et que des pas qu'il ne connaît que trop bien se fassent entendre sur l'escalier de fer. Un an maintenant, qu'ils jouent à ce petit jeu, trompant, mentant, souriant allègrement à la barbe des autres, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. – Infidèle!Derek

**BÊTA : **Chewre, encore et toujours ! La meilleure, vous dis-je ! LA MEILLEURE ! *la cache et la garde précieusement* My precioooous~

**RATING :** M

**SPOIL : **Je n'ai vu que l'épisode 2 de la saison 4. Mais je sais ce qui arrive à Peter. Donc, Spoil de toute la série, malgré mes fantaisies.

**NOTE : **Cet/Cette OS est pour **LittleRedRidingGraphic**, ma très chère et douce Alpha, qui a proclamé son envie de Fiction avec infidélités à la clé. J'espère que cela te conviendra.

* * *

**Eux**

Son cœur martèle dans sa poitrine à un rythme qu'il ignorait possible pour l'espèce humaine. Il hume son odeur doucereuse, alors que son cœur s'accorde au sien. Un gémissement guttural lui échappe et il accentue ses caresses. Sa peau se couvre de frissons délectables, et il peut sentir sa chair de poule d'ici. C'est... délicieux.

Il n'a plus aucun scrupule à faire ce qu'il fait. Aucun regret. Juste un profond désir pour le corps qui s'offre à lui.

Ses mains glissent sur ses flancs, remontent sur sa poitrine, terminent sur ses fesses, lui arrachent un gémissement.

Il le fait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour ressentir un quelconque regret ou une once de culpabilité. Et c'est aussi son cas. Un an maintenant, qu'ils jouent à ce petit jeu, trompant, mentant, souriant allègrement à la barbe des autres, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. Enfin... pas tous. Il avait bien vu le regard que Scott lui avait lancé la dernière fois. Lourd de reproche, méchant, prêt à l'étriper sur place ; mais jamais Scott ne parlera à Stiles. Jamais il n'osera interférer dans sa vie amoureuse. Parce que, Stiles et lui... et bien...

\- Derek...

Sa voix n'est qu'un doux murmure à son oreille. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine et il ferme les yeux alors qu'un grognement fait vibrer sa poitrine. Ses longues mains douces remontent le long de son dos, se perdent dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer, et ses lèvres ont le goût délicieux de l'interdit.

Derek est un menteur professionnel.

Un trompeur professionnel, aussi.

Et puis, la tentation était bien trop forte à l'époque. Elle l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Son odeur, sa voix douce, cristalline, ses mains fines, ses hanches étroites, cette poitrine... Tout dans ce corps le rend pantelant, réveille en lui les instincts d'Alpha dominant depuis longtemps disparus, le fait frissonner de désir comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant. Un mouvement de hanches et il est de nouveau dans cette antre chaude, délicieuse, qui semble être modelée rien que pour lui. Ses mouvements qui accompagnent les siens sont lents, sages, tendres ; ses gémissements sont la plus belle des mélodies. Sa voix se fait plus forte et il doit plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter que ses cris ne se fassent entendre. Son dos percute le mur alors que ses coups de bassin se font plus amples, plus profonds, plus violents. La peur de se faire prendre les enivre totalement, se propres sens sont à la fois tournés vers ses battements de cœur erratiques, vers ses gémissements étouffés, et à la fois vers les bruits ménagers de son loft qui parviennent à lui grâce à son ouïe décuplée. Son infidélité ici, dans ses bras ; son couple en haut, à quelques marches. Il gémit alors que la porte de son loft glisse avec fracas et que des pas qu'il ne connaît que trop bien se fassent entendre sur l'escalier de fer.

\- Derek ? L'appelle-t-on à quelques mètres, juste au-dessus d'eux.

Si près de se faire prendre. Si près...

Ses gémissements se font de plus en plus silencieux mais ses gestes trahissent son excitation. Cette situation l'amuse plus que tout, cette salope. Sa _salope_, à lui... Ses dents se referment sur son cou, alors qu'on l'appelle encore, d'un murmure hésitant, puis un soupir et la porte se ferme de nouveau, les abandonnant tous les deux à leur étreinte passionnée. L'excitation du moment, cette frayeur grisante d'avoir été à deux doigts de se faire prendre le rend plus bestial encore, si possible ; Ses gémissements se font exquis à ses oreilles et la jouissance les prend tous les deux, à quelques instants d'intervalle : Son cœur tressaute, ses membres sont crispés, son orgasme, dévastateur, mais silencieux. Il n'y a que Derek qui soit capable de lui faire ressentir de telles choses, et c'est ce qui le fait jouir, à son tour. Mais il continue d'aller et venir, encore et encore, voulant se sentir en son sein un peu plus longtemps.

Au final, ils se retrouvent tous deux tremblants, ses muscles sont endoloris comme jamais et ses jambes tremblent autour des hanches de Derek. Son souffle est court sur sa joue alors que sa voix qui frémit est secouée de hoquets amusés.

\- C'était moins une, cette fois-ci.

\- M'en parle pas. Ronronne presque Derek contre la peau de son cou qu'il embrasse doucement.

Sa main joue avec ses cheveux alors qu'il se retire doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Son soupir de plaisir le fait frissonner de nouveau et ses bras crochètent son cou pour le garder tout près. Ils respirent le même air et bientôt, leurs lèvres se rejoignent dans un ballet endiablé qui lui fait perdre la tête un peu plus. Ils puent le sexe et la luxure, c'est divin.

\- Derek.

Sa voix est éraillée par leur étreinte précédente et ses yeux se ferment alors que son front se pose dans le cou de Derek.

\- Quittons Beacons Hills. Rien ne nous retient, ici. Viens avec moi, partons loin.

Cette demande n'est pas nouvelle, mais elle le prend de court, à chaque fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il sait qu'elle ne sera plus énoncée, que c'est la dernière fois. Il hésite.

\- Je... je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Déclare-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux glissent sur son visage, cherchant le sursaut qu'il a su cacher à son inspection.

\- ... Très bien. C'est ton choix.

Son murmure transpire la tristesse et le cœur de Derek se serre alors que le sien tressaille de nouveau. Après un dernier baiser, ses pas claquent dans la rue, signant son départ. Demain, Derek retournera à sa routine d'avant ces écarts, à sa vie de couple ; cette vie si bien huilée, cet engrenage si parfait, si... monotone.

Plus de bruit de pas, juste un silence pesant, étourdissant, qui rend sa gorge sèche et son cœur lourd.

C'est fini.

Cette étincelle, cet interdit, terminé. Ce sera Métro, boulot, dodo ; sexe un samedi, toutes les deux semaines, dans la même position ; simples lèvres les unes sur les autres, plus de passion, juste une monotonie tout ce qu'il y a de plus barbant. Un an et demi de relation, dont un an de tromperie, plus intense que les six mois précédents.

Son cœur ralentit. Il se sent nauséeux. Alors c'est vraiment fini... Pourquoi son cœur fait-il des bons de plus en plus lents ? Pourquoi il n'arrive plus à respirer ? Pourquoi ces larmes... ?

Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Il sait pourquoi. Parce qu'il l'aime. Derek aime cette personne formidable, forte et fière, indépendante, qui vient de le laisser en plan, au pied de son immeuble, celle qu'il a rencontrée au Mexique ; Il l'aime. Plus que tout. Plus que la personne qui est en train de lui préparer un steak dans sa cuisine, à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête. S'il ne peut abandonner l'un, il lui est impossible de vivre sans l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Un loup grincheux comme Stiles le dit si bien, mais pas sans sentiments. Et des sentiments, il en a. A foison, putain. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il le réalise. Ce n'est que maintenant que ça lui saute à la gorge.

Son choix, il l'a déjà fait quand il a commencé ses écarts, et il a été assez aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre.

Il se rhabille avec des gestes lents. Une douce chaleur dans son torse se propage et coule dans ses veines. Il soupire d'aise. La rupture ne va pas se faire en douceur, il le sait bien. Il y aura des cris, des objets qui volent, des pleurs, peut-être. Mais il n'en a plus rien à faire. Vraiment plus rien à faire. Avec Peter à Eichen House, Derek n'a effectivement plus rien qui le retient à Beacons Hills. Alors il remonte les marches jusqu'à son loft à pas lents, serein. Son choix est déjà fait, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sent bien ; en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même, ainsi qu'avec son Loup. Depuis Paige, il n'avait plus été aussi serein. C'est avec un sourire qu'il fait glisser la porte de son loft pour tomber directement dans ses pupilles chocolat pleines de larmes.

... Oups ? Peut-être pas à deux doigts de se faire prendre, finalement. Plutôt "_carrément la main dans le sac._"

.*.

Une heure plus tard, Derek se trouve à la porte de cette chambre de motel, son sac à côté de ses pieds ancrés dans le sol. Il l'entend s'activer à l'intérieur, faisant ses maigres bagages rapidement. Son odeur l'assaille et il souffle doucement en posant son front sur le bois de la porte, souriant. Il se sent extatique, libéré de tous poids et il l'entend marmonner d'ici quand il frappe enfin à la porte, l'interrompant.

Cette dernière s'ouvre. Un silence, une hésitation et beaucoup de surprise.

\- ... Derek ?

\- Je viens.

Ses sourcils se haussent, Derek a envie de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, il cède à la tentation, une fois de plus. Mais définitivement, cette fois-ci. Demain, il partira à ses côtés. Ils quitteront Beacons Hills, ensemble.

\- Attends, attends !

Sa respiration est de nouveau hachée, il lui a toujours fait de l'effet très vite ; sa petite satisfaction personnelle.

\- Tu... tu es sûr ?

... Derek n'avait-il pas été assez clair ?

\- Ça fait un an que je te fais tourner en bourrique... ça suffit, j'arrête. Je ne suis qu'un connard et je... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, d'accord ? Si tu pars, je pars.

Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux se voilent, sa bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise et Derek en profite pour l'embrasser férocement, tirant sur ses cheveux. Son cœur fait des embardées incroyables, ses mains agrippent ses hanches, ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre, une fois de plus. Leur étreinte est plus lente, plus douce que jamais. Derek ignorait qu'il lui était possible de tomber encore plus en amour ; et pourtant...

Puis ses ongles griffent son dos, ses gémissements tendres deviennent des cris, ses baisers amoureux, désespérés, leurs gestes hachés, perdus, bâclés. Putain, et Derek allait laisser partir tout ça ? Hors de question. « _Je viens, je ne te laisse pas._ » est son mantra. « _Je t'aime_ » est le sien, entrecoupé de sanglots de soulagement.

Au petit matin, à peine le soleil, est-il levé qu'ils sont déjà sur la route. Et alors que le paysage défile devant lui, Derek se permet un rapide coup d'œil sur le siège passager.

Si on lui avait dit, près de quatre ans plus tôt, que revenir dans la ville qui l'avait vu naître, et qui lui prendrait beaucoup, pour ensuite lui donner la seule chose qu'il désirait réellement, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Si trois ans plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'un seul baiser de sa part, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il eût fallu qu'il soit de nouveau un ado de dix-sept ans pour pouvoir voir la perle qui se cachait juste devant lui... Et bien, non plus.

Son regard glisse sur son profil, et il réalise que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il est comme lui, pleinement serein.

Lui aussi a tout perdu. Beacons Hills lui a pris bien des amis, même son père a fini par succomber. Une attaque de magasin toute bête. C'est dans les bras de Derek qu'il a trouvé un peu de réconfort. Son tout premier écart.

Il avait voulu faire des adieux, Derek avait réussi à le retenir une année entière. En mentant, en trompant, mais en le choyant. Il est le seul avec qui il a toujours été sincère. Mais le deuil avait été trop dur, il avait craqué, quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne lui avait pas posé d'ultimatum, comme Braeden l'avait fait. Il lui avait juste dit : « _Je pars dans deux jours_ ». Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de promesses rompues, ils ne s'en n'étaient pas faites. Pas verbalement. Mais pour Derek, c'était déjà tout tracé.

\- _Sourwolf_ ?

\- Oui, Stiles ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles « _ma salope_ », je t'émascule.

\- Compte là-dessus. Répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et quand son rire remplit l'habitacle de la jeep, alors que leurs bagages reposent à l'arrière, ils ont enfin tous les deux dit adieu à la ville qui les a vus naître, ils ont définitivement tourné la page pour se consacrer à la seule chose qui compte vraiment : **Eux**.

* * *

_Hey, j'ai jamais dit que c'était un Derek infidèle au Sterek. _

_Ais-je réussit mon coup ? Ais-je réussit à vous duper jusqu'à la fin ? Au final, même quand y a pas de panda faut qu'je fasse du fluff. Avouez, ça fini en fluff ?!_

_Enfin bref ! Pour ceux qui me suivent, à demain pour le chapitre 20 de la Thérapie Panda ! CHAPITRE 20 OUECH ! DEJA ! /O/_

_Licorne, Paillettes et panda~_

_xoxo,'Win~_


End file.
